This invention relates generally to a spray washing system for garments, and for particularly to a system for rotatively oscillating pipes carrying nozzles in a spray station of a spray washing system.
The mounting of pipes in a spray station so as to form an acute angle with the horizontal is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,262 discloses the advantages of rotatively oscillating such nozzle-carrying pipes. Because spray washing systems are in continuous use it is important that the means for rotatively oscillating the pipes be both reliable and easy to maintain.